


A Helping Xand

by annathemonstereffer



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Maids, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Service, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathemonstereffer/pseuds/annathemonstereffer
Summary: After spending so long in his study, Xander is about ready to burst from boredom and the tedious, repetitive nature of his work as King of Nohr.  Thankfully, his maidservant Anna arrives just in time to keep his sanity intact.  However, Xander decides to sate a thirst that tea alone cannot quench…





	A Helping Xand

**Author's Note:**

> All Participants are 18+. Like you should be. Hint. Hint.

As the fire roared in the fireplace, Xander let a soft sigh push past his lips as he read what had to have been the four-hundredth trade document today.  Massaging the bridge of his nose (attempting to nurse a burgeoning headache) he let his eyes wander slowly over the written text, humming thoughtfully- before signing his name at the bottom, and affixing a seal- tossing it into the ‘out’ tray and taking the next set from the ‘in’ tray, repeating the process ad nauseam.

So continued his dull evening- until a soft knock on the door.

“Who’s there?”  He asked- looking up at the oak door- brightening when a soft voice came from the other side.

“Anna, Your Majesty.  Might I enter?”

“Come in, come in.”  He said- leaning back against his chair as the door opened- revealing a woman with short, golden blonde hair and blue-green eyes, dressed in the standard maid outfit of the castle.  Shutting the door behind her, balancing her tea-tray on one hand, she walked in- setting the silver platter before him, the wonderful smell of Earl Grey wafting around him.  He didn’t need to issue any orders- one cup, bitterly brewed, with a dash of milk.  Anna’s round face softened with a smile as she offered the cup to him- one he gratefully accepted, sighing contentedly as the hot tea brought him to his senses again- after being dulled through hours of mind-numbing paperwork.

“Thank you, Anna…it’s much appreciated.”  He smiled- continuing to take small sips of his drink, as Anna stood, respectfully- hands folded in front of her as she waited for him to finish.

“It’s my pleasure, Your Majesty.  Might I have anything else for you?  Anything?”

The lilt at the end of her sentence left no doubt in his mind as to what she was asking about.  Smiling up at her, he scooted his chair back a touch, sending her a meaningful look.

“Yes, actually.  I believe you know what to do.”

Anna nodded- smiling as a dusting of rose took over her cheeks, walking around his large desk- and settling in the space for his legs as he brought his chair in again.  Her hands pressed between his legs, rubbing softly at the area where she knew her prize lay.  In response to her touches, she felt it grow firm, taut against the fabric, as she tugged down his breeches and smallclothes both, allowing his cock to be free.  It stood, rigid and warm, at a full nine inches, thick and throbbing.  Breathing over it with unconcealed lust clear in her eyes, her soft lips began to trail kisses up it, leaving faint, rose-colored imprints where her lip-gloss trailed, going slowly up the mammoth length until she reached the tip- her head softly bumping against the underside of the desk as she did.  Humming, she angled his length down, lips wrapped around the tip- pausing to hear Xander’s shuddering sigh- and smiling to herself as it melted into a moan, easing herself onto it.

Humming, she felt Xander’s body tighten under her as her head went further and further down- lips wrapped tight around him as she felt him slide into her throat.  Closing her eyes, she relaxed the best she could- going further, further- until her nose was touching the taut skin of his abdomen, the bottom of her lips brushing against the skin of his balls.  Pausing there, she moaned- Xander gasping as the vibrations sent an unexpected shock of pleasure down his spine, grabbing onto the edge of the desk as she began to wriggle her tongue around- grinding against the bottom of his shaft, slithering it around as much as she could, moaning the whole time as Xander let out groans and gasps, huffing as he started to lay back in his chair, gripping the armrests as beads of sweat began to crawl down his face.

Slowly, Anna began to lift her head, lips tight around him as she slowly moved back up, sucking on the cock as she did.  Lifting up further and further, her round cheeks sunk in, lips holding fast to him, making obscene noises wherever the suction was loose- a thin sheen of rose-colored saliva coating his cock.  Soon, just the tip was in her mouth- tongue dancing across it, flicking across the slit at the tip, the tang of precum starting to fill her mouth as her hands lifted- one beginning to stroke his spit-soaked length, the other gently massaging his balls.

Xander’s knuckles turned white on the chair’s armrests, breathing deeply, trying to relax himself- but Anna’s pleasuring was thorough and relentless, the product of years of under-the-table servicing.  She knew every weak point, every button to push to get him riled- it was just a question of when she would push him over the edge.  Another hum sent a gasp of pleasure from him- as her hands abandoned him, resting on his thighs, as she started to bob down- going all the way to his base before going back up.  Grunting, he did his best to hang on- head tilted back, eyes closed as he tried to tear his thoughts away- but they always came back to the image of Anna, slowly bobbing her head back and forth, those shining eyes looking up at him, twinkling with mischief…

Grunting, his thoughts were disturbed by her picking up the pace.  Faster now, she was moving, now servicing his length at double the speed, her hands gripping tight to his firm thighs as she braced herself against him.  Her eyes had fluttered closed, as she furrowed her brow in concentration- starting to move faster and faster, up and down, up and down.  His teeth grit together, his toes curling a bit in his boots, letting his breath out in hissing gasps as he felt himself start to rise up to climax- as Anna started to moan, nonstop, head moving up and down as fast as she could- gulping down her own spit as she rose, and letting out a soft, muted gag whenever she took him down to the hilt…

It was spectacular- as Xander began to moan more and more- grunting, panting, shuffling in his seat as he leaned back further…

A long, moaning breath left him as he felt his release, Anna drawing back to the tip and stroking his cock as it throbbed- pumping out load after load into her waiting mouth, dutifully swallowing every last drop down.  Xander relished in the soft moaning of his servant, the soft rippling of her mouth as she swallowed his seed, and the gentle ministrations of her hand as she helped him ride out his orgasm…

Xander heard a soft ‘pop’ as she separated- tapping his knee, as the King slid back, allowing her to get back up.  Coughing to clear her throat a little- she quickly straightened her headband, giving the King a polite curtsy, before walking to a mirror in the room to quickly freshen up as much as possible.  Anna took a few more swallows to ensure that the rest of his cum was safely down her throat- trying to straighten her hair as much as she possibly could.  Nodding in satisfaction, she bowed deeply to the King, and walked towards the door, hand curling around the knob-

Until a warmth pressed against her back- before she was pinned to the door with a soft squeak- Xander’s lips at her ear.

“I hope you don’t think that I was satisfied with just that.”  He breathed- smiling as his hands roamed over her body- eliciting a gasp from the maid.  “Lock the door.”  He commanded, as Anna’s hand all but flew to the latch, securing it and locking them both in the room, her breath starting to hitch and speed up as his hand dipped below her skirt, smiling as his hand touched her round, bare bottom.

“You know…one of these days, you’re going to get in trouble for not wearing panties.”  He smiled, teeth grazing her ear as his hand slipped in front of her, dipping between her thighs.  She gasped as his hand touched her bare slit, already dripping with arousal- had been, since she serviced her King.  He let out another laugh as Anna’s face heated up, palms resting against the door.

“Mmmmgh…all wet.  I think you know what I’m going to do, then, since you’re clearly warmed up…”

Anna swallowed- nodding.  She let out a slow, shuddering breath as he lowered his hand, lifting up her leg, flipping her skirt up to bare her lower body to him.  She leaned more against the door, panting as she felt the warm air of the room brush her wet cunt, moaning as she felt the tip of his cock pressed against her slit…

And squealing when he thrust inside, filling her up and wasting no time getting to work- starting to thrust inside, hips hitting hers with all the force he could muster.  One hand braced against her thigh, keeping her leg pinned up, while the other busied itself with her chest, kneading at the soft mounds of flesh, just under the thin fabric of her uniform.

“No bra, either?”  He smiled, squeezing hard as Anna let out a yelp of pleasure.  “Someone was banking on being rather naughty tonight.

Anna couldn’t respond- as he sped up shortly after.  Panting, she felt every inch pound into her womb, his soaked hips meeting hers, balls slapping against her skin in thick, wet claps, causing her to whimper and moan with every thrust inside.

“Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!”  She mewled, eyes closing as her mouth fell open, feeling the door jostle in its frame as he carried on, starting to move even faster, thrusting harder, putting more power into it.  Her hands curled into fists against the door, biting her lip to stifle as much as possibly trying to be mindful of who was on the other side.  Xander, however, was going harder, faster, all the time, driving his cock into her rapidly, slamming his hips into hers- she quickly realized there was no point.

“Ahn~!  Mmmgh~!  Oh~!  Xand-aah~!  Xandeeeer~!”  She moaned, formalities forgotten as Xander hammered into her, smiling wide.  He always loved it when he reached the point where he fucked the graces, formalities, and professionalism right out of the maid, and got her to moan his name so lewdly, so sweetly…

“Xander~!  F-fuck- g-gon-“

She didn’t get her warning out- as Xander reared back, slamming into her as hard as he could- Anna squealing as she clamped down around his cock- cum pouring from her snatch and coating his hips, soaking his clothes- as he smiled, starting again before she had even finished cumming, causing her to _scream._

Xander’s grin spread further, as he kept thrusting- sliding in and out without relent, as fast as he could.  Now that he was in control, he had the power in this- he knew every softness, every sensitive spot she had- he knew just how to fuck her to turn her into jelly, and she knew it.  His cock hammered right into the spots she liked- going slow and hard, sometimes, to preserve himself- and then speeding up, unpredictably.  Anna kept squealing- screaming whenever he made her cum, again and again, soaking him, now a babbling mess against the door, drool sliding down the lacquer as her tongue pressed against it, his hand pinching her nipple, roughly, through her dress, his other hand squeezing her thigh so hard she was sure it would bruise- thankfully, it was covered by her stockings.  Xander himself felt his strength flagging slightly, shoulders heaving as he drove into her- gritting his teeth and nodding to himself- speeding up- more and more- faster, faster- as Anna’s moans grew louder and louder…

“X-xan!  Der!  X-Xuh!  Xan!  G…gon…oh…oh!”

“Me…too…”  He grunted, teeth clenched together, as he moved faster and faster, their wet hips meeting in the middle.

“O-oh!  C-cum-cuminside~!”  She begged, eyes rolling further into her head.  “P-please, inside- cuuuum insiiiide~”  She moaned, trying uselessly to rock her hips against his- before moaning further, realizing she was totally under his control, as he moved faster, and faster- their moans, louder, and louder…

They both howled together- as Anna’s pussy clenched around him, Xander thrusting in as far as he could as he came- pumping her full of his seed, both moaning all throughout- Anna feeling it fill her, going weak in the knees, Xander keeping her up, grunting- panting as he felt her walls all around him…

Letting out long, pent up breaths- they both sank to the ground, still entangled, Xander still inside his maidservant.

“H-haaah…hoo…gods…”  Anna breathed.  “Thu…Thaaaank…Xan…der…”

Xander’s shoulders heaved, shuffling up- softening cock flopping out of her, cum spilling out and staining the carpet underneath them both- as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

“The pleasure was all mine…Anna.”  He smiled, as she returned it, still panting, adoration clear in her eyes.

* * *

 

“Time certainly enjoys making a fool of us.”

“Indeed, Your Majesty.”

Anna walked faithfully alongside Xander, hands folded in front of her skirt as she kept her face impassive, a stoic mask of professionalism as she walked with him- face and eyes betraying no sign of the events that occurred just moments ago- as they both made their way to Xander’s bedchambers.  Opening the door, Xander bowed to his maid- who returned his bow, before spinning on her heel as the door clicked shut- walking away…

Only for it to open behind her.

“Anna, terribly sorry…but the hearth in my room seems to have gone cold.”  He said- a smug smile on his features.  “Might you get it started…and tend to it for the night?”

She turned- smiling widely at him…as the light of lust burned bright in Anna’s eyes.

“I’d be more than happy to, Your Majesty.”  She grinned- walking into his room, the door shutting- and clicking locked.

Thankfully…nobody came around to hear the moans.

**Author's Note:**

> That's that. If you liked it, hated it, or thought it was hot, drop a line in the comments and hit me up. I'm always a slut for comments.
> 
> If you came, please tell me and satisfy my exhibitionist kink.


End file.
